The Dragon and the Wolf
by Wedger
Summary: Sarel tells a story about Mythal and Fen'Harel. Based on an old Hittite Tale.


**The Dragon and the Wolf **

This is a "re-imagining" of a very old Hittite myth. There are many versions, of course, but my favorite is a translation by Theodor H. Gaster, so that is what I based this on. I kept thinking of this during my fourth play-through. I love trickster myths, but, it's hard to tell who really is the trickster here.

***Spoliers*** if you haven't finished the game

Why can't we choose Felassan as a Character i wonder?

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

There once was a maiden of the Lavellan Clan who was fairer than any other. She was obedient to her elders, honored tradition, and offered grace in all that she did. Dragon noticed her from afar and thought to make her his own. Fen'Harel saw Dragon's interest and was curious. He crept up to the Lavellan's camp and listened in on Dragon's discussion with the Keeper. He heard that Dragon wanted to take one of the Elvhen for his own, but Fen'Harel didn't think too much about that one way or the other.

While gossiping with Mythal later, however, Fen'Harel dropped his tidbit about Dragon and the Lavellan Clan. Mythal was furious. She bade Fen'Harel stop Dragon with all his might. She played to Fen'Harel's pride and told him that only he could stop such a horrible thing as the corruption of the People.

Fen'Harel, in his arrogance, challenged Dragon. Dragon and Fen'Harel fought for three days. The sky was alight with fire and lightning and the earth shook with violence. The People cowered in fright, and did not dare to look until all was quiet. The People found Fen'Harel, beaten and bloody. Dragon had taken the Lavellan maiden for his own.

Fen'Harel was angry that he had been bested by Dragon, but he was a little afraid of Dragon's fierce strength. Fen'Harel came up with a plan and spoke to Mythal to obtain her help. "You must help me, Great Protector. Dragon has stolen the maiden. Hold a great feast, invite Dragon. Give him strong drink. Once he has drunk the wine, I'll challenge him again. I will best him and free the Lavellan maiden while Dragon is drunk."

Mythal agreed, although she was uncertain if it was a good idea to have a drunken Dragon in her home. If Fen'Harel failed to win against Dragon, things could go sour fast. She needed a scapegoat, just in case.

Mythal looked to the People for a champion. She found a man, strong and beautiful, the brother of the fair Lavellan maiden. His name was Felassan. "Defend your sister, strong warrior of the People. Fight with Dragon. He will be docile and complacent with drink and food at my feast, and you can win back your Clan's honor."

Felassan was no fool. He knew that if the Goddess shared herself with a mortal, some of her Godhood would transfer to him. Felassan was greedy for this power. "I will do this thing you ask," spoke Felassan, "but only if you lay with me for two nights and a day."

Mythal was taken aback. Felassan was comely and she was stirred by his strength. But Elgar'nan was a vengeful mate. In the end, it was for her love of the People and her concern about the Dragon's corruption that she gave in to the demands of Felassan.

The day of the feast had come, and Mythal had ensured that Dragon's large cup was never empty, and that his plate had all the choicest's of food. Dragon, very inebriated and full, went home where he became stuck half in and half out of his cavern. He had eaten so much his body had swelled and he was near bursting from his skin.

Felassan saw his chance. He took a strong rope, braided from the hair of the maidens of his clan, and tied down Dragon so he could not escape. Then, Fen'Harel and Felassan together beat Dragon senseless. Mythal sealed Dragon in a cave, far from the People, so they would be protected from Dragon's corruption, and took some of Dragon's power to keep him weak.

But now Mythal worried over the power Felassan held, that he might sire children and challenge the Gods. She trapped him in a house inside Sundermount Mountain, and told him if he ever looked at the People again, she would kill him. Twenty days later, the Lavellan Clan camped at the base of Sundermount. As it happened, Felassan's bond mate and children were collecting elfroot when he spied them through a crack in the wall of his house. He tried to break from his prison, and the noise alerted Mythal. The great protector caused the mountain to erupt as a great volcano. The Lavellan Clan barely escaped, and they never camped on Sundermount again.

An alter to Mythal was built on the Mountains side, to let her know how thankful the People are that she protected them from the corruption of Dragon.

So ends the tale.


End file.
